Kitty Pryde (Pryde of the X-Men)
| team = | pxm = all | voice = Kath Soucie | other = }} Kitty Pryde is a . Biography Kitty was born a mutant with the ability to through solid objects. Over time she had learned that mutants were freaks, and hoped that she wasn't one. Because of that, she never told anyone about her powers. One day she received a letter from saying she was indeed a mutant, and described her powers. The letter asked that she come to the to join him. She arrived in a . She entered the mansion and founnd a "ghost" of a man in a wheelchair. He explained that his mind was projecting an image for her to follow. He introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier, or just Professor X. The image lead her to the real Xavier where he told her about the X-Men. She asked him how he could possible know about her powers when she never told anyone else. He explained that is a powerful computer which contains a special chip that is designed to find mutants. Xavier then showed her the where his were training using a combination of holograms and robotics. He showed her Scott Summers also called , who can shoot concentrated beams of pure energy from his eyes. Then there was Piotr Rasputin also called , who is impervious to harm. Next was Alison Blaire also called , who can transform sound into powerful bolts of light. Kitty then spotted , who has mastered the art of line of sight teleportation. The next to show up was , who has razor sharp adamantium claws. Then it was 's turn, who can control the weather. He then stated that his power is to see into people's minds, but he does not do this recklessly. Xavier then invited his X-Men up to the control room to meet Kitty. Nightcrawler was the first to appear since he teleported in. His appearance frightened her and she phased through the control computer shorting it out. She met the other X-Men, however Wolverine didn't feel that a kid was ready to join. Just then a red alarm went off, it was a mutant threat. The team left and Kitty followed. The X-Men got into two jets and left. Meanwhile, they were being watched by and . Together the two destroyed the Mansion's defenses. Kitty and Xavier watched on monitors while he explained that Magneto is the master of magnetism while Juggernaut Xavier's step-brother. Too worried to notice, Kitty phased through Cerebro's defensive circuits allowing the two evil mutants to enter. Xavier scanned Magneto's mind and learned that he came for Cerebro's . Xavier handed the circuit to Kitty just as the two attackers entered. Using her powers she ran off with Magneto in hot pursuit while Juggernaut confronted his step-brother. Magneto uses electrical cables to shock Kitty into dropping the circuit and phasing through the floor. He picked up the circuit and returned to Juggernaut. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty woke up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaked out but was comforted by Dazzler. Kitty got into an argument with Wolverine before wondering where Xavier was. Xavier showed that he was alright. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and was diverting the towards . It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they must stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she has not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they left Xavier asks Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and told Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracks down Magneto. Magneto saw them on a monitor and sent the after them, after swatting away a . The X-Men encountered so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men go on without her until surprised and attacked Wolverine. The other X-Men continued on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and Nightcrawler continued on. They encountered the who did battle with Cyclops. Nightcrawler went on by himself and teleported past the . He found Magneto who only taunts him. He tried to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phased up through the floor to stop him. Magneto was further distracted when the dragon bit his ankle. Magneto accidentally broke the circuit, which meant that nothing can change the comet's course. However, Xavier told Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushed Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushed away the Scorpio Comet, but sending it towards Asteroid M. Unfortunately, Nightcrawler must have continued completing the circuit or else the comet would head back towards Earth. Magneto left with the Brotherhood back to Earth. Nightcrawler told Kitty to leave, as does Xavier since he had a plan. She grabbed the dragon and headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleport aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hits the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burnt up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He says that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Powers Kitty's mutant power is the ability to phase through solid matter. Thus, she is able to avoid capture by simply slipping through a wall. However, she can be affected by electrical currents, as Magneto demonstrates. Similarly when she phases she shorts out any electrical system. Relationships She quickly saw Charles Xavier as a father figure. She stuck close to him when danger showed up and was quick to look for him after she had recovered. The only other notable relationship was with Nightcrawler. She was initially frightened by his appearance and did not wish to be around him. However, after saving each other's life and briefly thinking him dead she learned to accept him. Background Kitty was voiced by Kath Soucie. Many critics found Kitty to be annoying and too much of a damsel-in-distress. When the effort was reorganized into the character of Kitty was dropped and Jubilee was made into the young mutant who just joins the team. Similarly, Jubilee was also criticized for being too annoying. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Katherine Pryde (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)